Frosted Glass
by Heiwa no Hato
Summary: A series of inspired one-shots based on Jack Frost's memories as a brother, a guardian and a friend.
1. Snowflake

_**Snowflake**_

_"We are like a snowflake, all different in our own beautiful way."_

_-Unknown_

* * *

Jack smiled as he walked towards a small but familiar house. His feet shuffled as he carefully stepped over the layer of white, evidence that the winter season had begun.

It had grown dark and stars had begun to shine, adding an enchanting effect that winter evening. Jack took a moment to look up, feeling someone watching him. Moonlight shone brightly against the snow. His eyebrows furrowed. He didn't see anyone and he didn't feel any danger so he decided to ignore it and move on.

Jack shook his head and took off his old cloak as he opened the door, shaking off any excess snow that had clung to him in his trip outside.

"Jack? Jack!" His sister excitedly yelled upon seeing her brother.

He laughed as she tackled him. "Hey, Rosie."

The elder sibling ruffled her long brown locks and took in the appearance of her flushed cheeks. He then noticed the dried traces of tear tracks on her face.

He frowned, concern showing in his eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?"

The little brunette stayed quiet.

He smirked mischievously.

"Hey," he said lifting her into the air as she giggled in surprise.

"If you're not going to tell me," he paused for dramatic effect, eyes sparkling with mischief, "Then," he said laying her down on a table, "I'm just going to tickle it out of you!"

The girl squealed as he poked her stomach. "Stop! Stop it! Jack!"

Her brother chuckled as the girl giggled. "Well? Are you going to tell me now? Or will I have to continue your tickle torture?"

Rosie laughed, "No! Anything but the torture!"

Jack raised a brow. Rosie sighed, "Fine."

She took a deep breath.

"MyfriendssaidthatI'mnotanyspecialandthatIdon'tdeserveanawesomebrotherlike you," she mumbled.

"What?" Jack replied, clearly not understanding a thing she just said.

Fiddling with the bottom of her skirt, she whispered, "My friends said that I'm not anything special and that I don't deserve an awesome brother like you."

A frown made its way to her brother's face. "Is that so?"

"Yeah…" Rosie whispered softly, afraid of what her brother might say. That they were right. And that he'd leave her.

The teen chuckled. "You wanna see what I think of that, Rosie?"

The little girl looked up and shrieked in surprise as he brother picked her up, carrying her outside. As he opened the door, she feared the worst and imagined him throwing her out of the house.

He set her down. She winced, closing her eyes and prepared herself for the inevitable. Instead, her kind brother asked her a question.

"What's this, Rosie?" She opened her eyes and saw him pointing toward a small fluff of white floating in the air.

"Snow?" she guessed, puzzled.

Jack smiled. "Yup, it's a snowflake. See?"

He brought her closer. "You see those tiny patterns on it?"

Rosie nodded. "They're pretty."

"Well," he continued, "No snowflake is ever the same, so they all have different patterns."

He looked down into his sister's eyes. "Those snowflakes are us. None of us are the same and we're all unique in our own way, " he paused. "Just like you, Rosie."

The little girl grinned, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling. "Really, Jack?"

He smiled. "Yup. Pretty aren't they? Just like you. You're my little snowflake, Rosie," he said poking her nose. "Nothing will ever change that."

The girl hugged him as tight as she could. "Thanks, Jack."

"Hmm…tell you what, let's go ice skating tomorrow," he suggested.

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Yup! I want to spend some time with my little snowflake."

The child laughed as they moved back into the house.

"I love you, Jack!"

Her brother blinked at the sudden display of affection, but smiled nonetheless.

"I love you too, Rosie."

And he did.


	2. Dreams

_**Dreams **_

"_Normal is an ideal. But it's not reality. Reality is brutal, it's beautiful, it's every shade between black and white, and it's magical. Yes, magical. Because every now and then, it turns nothing into something."_

_-Tara Kelly, Harmonic Feedback_

* * *

In the frozen lake of Burgess, a snow-haired sprite could be seen lying on the frost-covered ground, forcefully shutting his eyes, trying to rest. He groaned however, as he found that once again, sleep had evaded him. He shifted his position and glared at the pale full moon, which was unresponsive. As usual.

His thoughts were calmed to a stop when he looked up to shimmering trails of golden sand spread out across the clearing. They were making their way to the village, he figured.

Smiling at the breathtaking sight, he flew up to observe them closely. Jack was always curious with the magical sand, he never quite figured out how they worked. Like a child full of wide-eyed wonder, he started to touch it, laughing as they reacted and formed images from his thoughts. A snowflake, a snowman, a little boy running around, and even a little hummingbird, who he assumed to have represented Baby Tooth. Scooping a small mound of sand into his hand, he watched as it shifted in the air. The next image formed was a group of people, both adults and children, hugging and laughing.

Jack gave a sad smile at that. Slowly, he drifted towards the ground, reminiscing about the times that he had as a mortal. He cherished the memories that returned to him when he had found his teeth. As bad as a situation that was, he couldn't bring himself to regret approaching Pitch.

With those memories came doubts. What if he hadn't died? What if he had just lived a normal life? What if he hadn't been able to be who he is now? Heck, what if in some parallel universe, he was living with his family, laughing about some idiotic prank he pulled off at that moment? What if he never became a guardian?

He laid down on the snow bank and stared up at the starry night sky. Eyeing the glittering dust, he gently poured some onto himself, hoping to get a good night's sleep.

He smiled as he felt his eyelids grow tired.

* * *

When Jack woke up, he felt a warm blanket covering his body and a soft pillow under his head. These were luxuries that he hasn't felt in ages. Looking around, he was bewildered to find that he was in his old room. Weathered brown boots on the floor, his woolen cloak hanging on the wall, ancient sparse furniture. Yup. This was his room.

He just needed to check one more thing. He winced as he pulled a single strand of hair out. Auburn. Brown. Okay... What on earth was going on?

"Jack! Wake up!"

His eyes widened unbelieving of the situation that he had gotten himself into. Was that his mother?

"Jack! Wake up! I need you to pick up some bread, remember?"

The winter spirit blinked. How did he get here?

"Rosie, go get your brother." He heard his mother dictate.

"Ja-ack!" called a melodic child-like voice.

He was in the past? He blinked again and felt someone tugging him. Looking down, he saw a little girl, who seemed to be around the age of ten insisting that he stand and start his day.

"Rosie?" he whispered, slightly in shock

"Get up!" she replied, forcing him to stand. "I want to play already, the faster you get up, the faster we could go to the snow!"

Coming to his senses, Jack suddenly enveloped her in his arms and swung her in the air.

She squealed in surprise and laughed.

"Jack, put me down! Put me down!" She cried out, her demands smothered by her laughter.

Jack smiled. He had forgotten how much fun this was, he thought as nostalgia filled him. He chuckled and brought her down.

"Come on, last one who gets outside will do the chores!' he beckoned as he started running.

The girl laughed as she ran to catch up." That isn't fair! You started first!"

He glanced backwards to see his sister chasing him and looked forward only to have a brief moment of incredulous bewilderment to see his mother swinging a pan towards his head.

* * *

Azure eyes shot open as the pan came contact on his head.

"Oww! That hurts!" he yelped to his mother, only to discover that she wasn't there.

He looked around and found that he was once again, back in modern-day Burgess.

Shifting, he moved his hand to where his head was and discovered a sharp rock. That must mean that he had moved into it and hit his head against it.

"No wonder she hit me with a pan," he commented. "It was just a dream."

He sighed wistfully as the wind started to carry him up. It was time to do his job and bring winter all around. He was sure Rosie would have loved the thought of flying and the ability to make snow days.

A few hours later, it was evening again. Throughout the whole day, Jack couldn't get that dream out of his mind. In fact, he decided he wanted another.

Whoever thought of that quote about dreams paving way for actions was right as he soon found himself planning to get his wishes to come true (even when they're not).

Resting on a sturdy branch on a tree close to his lake, he waited for the sand. Moments later, the golden trails drifted in, floating towards the direction of children's windows.

This time, he wanted a grand dream. Something he would want to live in. Excitement flooded into him as he imagined his fantasies. He dove right into them. Glittering dust showered him as his eyes drooped close. Sleep captured him as he entered the realm of dreams and fantasy.

* * *

Sandman watched as the winter guardian dove into his sand and looked on at Jack as he smiled when sleep overcame him. A question mark formed above his head. He was puzzled. If Jack wanted sleep, why didn't he just ask him? He sent the shimmering sand to catch the falling spirit. The sleeping child looked so peaceful. He frowned as he realized the amount of sand used. He usually just sprinkled them. But since Jack dove into it… This was not good.

Settling Jack down unto his sand cloud, he immediately set course for the North Pole. He needed to inform the others about this.

* * *

When Jack opened his eyes, he was delighted to see that once again, he was in his room.

"Jack! Wake up!" His mother again.

He laughed and reached for his cloak. "I'm coming!"

"Go to the baker and pick up some bread. He owes your father a favor," she said as he approached her. "Come back immediately."

"Yes, Mother."

Putting on his cloak, he walked outside and found his little sister playing in the snow as she said she'd do in the previous dream. Eyes sparkling with mischief, he hastily scooped up some snow, patted them into a ball, aimed and-

He yelped as a ball of ice hit his face. He heard laughter and aimed his throw at that direction.

"Ow!" he heard his sister exclaim.

"Serves you right for trying to defeat the King of Snow."

"You? King of Snow? Since when?"

He smirked and answered honestly. "Oh, since about 300 years ago."

Another icy ball hit his face. "Hey!"

"Hurray! I beat the King of Snow!" Rosie teased.

His eyes glinted.

"Jack? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" he asked, slowly approaching her.

"…That's kind of creepy."

He grinned and tackled her to the ground, snow catching their fall.

"See?" he said as his sibling struggled under him. "I told you I was the King of Snow, and you didn't believe."

"Oh, I believe," she said, no longer struggling. "I believe that I beat the Snow King!"

She shoved the icy element at his face, causing him to suddenly let go. Rosie giggled and watched as her brother stare at her with some awe and amazement.

Jack's mind was still going over the words. _I believe._

"Jamie," he whispered.

Rosie blinked. "Who's Jamie?"

"Huh?"

"You said, '_Jamie'_. Who's Jamie?"

"A friend," he replied, mind in another timeline.

His sister frowned. Jack never kept secrets.

"Who's Jamie?" she asked again, curiosity overwhelming her.

"A friend," Jack repeated. "A good friend."

"Fine! Don't tell me!" She went off, upset. Her brother never kept secrets from her. Never.

The now auburn-haired teen watched as his sister took off. Rosie never acted like that. In fact, Rosie would have teased him instead. Assume that Jamie was a girl or something. This wasn't right. And then he remembered. This was a dream. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to wake up.

He opened his eyes, expecting his lake, but found himself still outside his house. He exhaled loudly. He went back inside and saw his mother glance at him.

"Where's the bread?"

What bread?" he said in reply.

"The bread I told you to get?" his mother reminded him patiently.

"The baker and his wife took a vacation and headed to the Bahamas."

She looked at him in confusion. "Where is the Bahamas?"

"…Never mind."

"Jack, you've been acting strange lately."

He shrugged. "How?"

His mother hesitated. "…Are you planning to court someone?"

He sighed again for the umpteenth time that day. He had forgotten about this part of his former life. "No, I don't plan on courting anybody."

"Oh."

He could see that she was very disappointed. Somehow, the expression reminded him of Tooth.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I did not mean to disappoint you."

The woman gave him an apologetic look. "Likewise, dear."

Suddenly, the door opened and revealed a figure of a lean man. For the first time in centuries, Jack saw his father. The patriarch of the family was not by any means a robust man. He was the kind of person who tended the flock of sheep, the kind who gathers the animals.

Yet when he clapped his son on the back, he couldn't help but wonder how similar he was to the guardian of wonder, North.

After a moment, Rosie came in and smiled at him even hugging him as an apology. His family was right here and yet, there was something missing.

Jack frowned as he made his way to his room. He had missed the idea of a family so much; he didn't know it was right in front of him. North, very much like a father. Tooth, a mother and even Jamie, his little brother.

Sitting down on his bed, he realized how a dream was just that- a dream. He would always love his family, whether or not they were a figment of his imagination, but he had forgotten reality. Deluding himself in his fantasies, he had forgotten about his new family, his present family. The Guardians.

He closed his eyes as he laid down, hoping to wake up in the real world.

* * *

Jack's eyes fluttered open to see four anxious faces looking down at him.

Sheepishly grinning, he greeted, "Hi guys!"

The "kangaroo" twitched. "You sleep for a week, turning us nuts and you say, '_Hi guys!'_? "

The boy gave a cheeky smile. "Aww, you do care."

***Jingle jingle * **Everyone turned to Sandy who was getting their attention by ringing an elf. Images flashed above his head. A question mark, a figure of a teenage boy, a diving board.

"Ah, yes," the Russian said, understanding the message. "Why did you dive into sand?"

Jack smiled. "I wanted a dream."

"A dream?" Tooth pressed.

"Yeah, but then I realized something."

Bunnymund impatiently tapped his foot. "And what is that, mate?"

"You guys are my family!" he beamed, grinning with his realization.

Everyone blinked.

"Well, of course you are, Jack!" Tooth hugged him.

"Yeah mate, thought you knew that a long time ago." Bunny patted his arm.

"We are family, Jack!" North clapped his back.

A soft jingling sound signaled Sandy agreeing enthusiastically.

And so, for the first time in 300 years, Jack was content. He leaned into their arms and accepted the hugs and pats on the back.

He didn't need dreams, he decided. They had already come true.

* * *

Author's Note: This took me a while to work on. I hope you'd like it with the effort I put into this... If you like it, review! If you don't, review and tell me what you dislike.


	3. Flight

_**Flight**_

_"I fly because it releases my mind from the tyranny of petty things." _

_-Antoine de Saint-Exupery_

* * *

When Jack flies, his mind lets go of everything. He flies up into the sky, wind whipping around him, the cool air fanning him. He flies and smiles as feels the moisture in the clouds. He grins at his freedom. Nothing could hold him down. He flies as the stars shimmer and cast their pretty lights on him.

He flies when he's upset. He flies when he's happy.

It was no surprise when he went flying immediately after the battle with Pitch. Everyone boarded into the sleigh, but not Jack.

"Frostbite! I know you could fly an' all but it'd be faster if we go by sleigh."

Jack laughed as he raced with the winds.

"I thought you hated the sleigh, Kangaroo!"

Bunnymund huffed and muttered under his breath. The kid never ran out of energy.

"I'll catch up with you later!"

He watched the sleigh ascend and travel by portal.

"Remember not to fall, Fluffball!" He chuckled as he heard a yell of protest.

The spirit of winter tore through the sky and gazed down at the scene below him. Laughing children and beautiful sceneries. This was flying. It wasn't just floating in the air.

Flying was freedom and losing your mind. Flying was letting go of everything except yourself. Flying was watching the world move all at once and marvel at its beauty. Flying was having fun and living life even when you have nothing to live for, because life is worth living. That is why he flies. Because life is worth it.

* * *

**_A/N: It's rather short, I know. I just wanted to put it up anyway. Opinions are welcome, and reviews are to die for. Press the button bellow! :)  
_**


	4. Time Capsule

_**Time Capsule**_

"_Ice contains no future, just the past sealed away. As if they're alive, everything in the world in the world is sealed up inside, clear and distinct. Ice can preserve all kinds of things that way- cleanly, clearly. That's the essence of ice, the role it plays."_

_-Haruki Murakami, Blind Willow, Sleeping Woman_

* * *

_Jack loves winter. Really, he does. It is his element after all… But there are times when he wishes that it isn't. Despite the sparkling white beauty it presents, snow isn't all that wonderful. It kills after all. It destroys._

* * *

Jack frowned at the withering flower. He hadn't started the snowfall yet, but the temperature change was enough. His eyes closed at the upsetting sight. He knew that his season wasn't one that many looked forward to. The other seasonal spirits thought about what a nuisance it was, how it destroyed their works of ethereal beauty.

As the years passed, Jack came to accept his destructive nature. He learned not to keep many possessions as time and ice eroded them and kept to basic necessities. There were times though when he wished to keep something. Usually, it was to remind him of a memory of a happy occasion. Like one of Rosie's birthdays. Or maybe one of_ his_ birthdays.

He tried flower pressing once as it reminded him of his sister, but he didn't quite like the faded petals that were too fragile to touch. There was even a time when he made a grotto, which he slowly filled with an assortment of precious stones, which were often lost (meaning he didn't _steal_ them); shells, which were found when he froze beaches; and the occasional stray book and random articles of clothing forgotten by owners.

That didn't work out though. The grotto he made was in a mountain cave, which was found by a wandering adventurer and promptly raided. He did not want to create another after that.

Years later, he found a rather simple way to keep memories. He froze them in small blocks of ice. It came as an idea when he discovered a piece of amber with a fly in it. The fly didn't change the moment the substance enveloped it. He decided to do the same with ice.

Jack smiled as he gently plucked the withering flower. He watched as frost trailed up its stem and petals, ultimately enveloping it in ice.

The frozen violet sparkled under the sun's rays, its beauty trapped within.

The winter spirit carefully tucked the preserved flora into his pocket.

* * *

_Jack loves winter. Really, he does. He loves the beauty of his element, because it preserves the beauty of others. Snow and ice are wonderful. They preserve. They protect._


	5. Pastiche

_**Frosted Glass: Pastiche**_

* * *

_**Try**_

_Jack held a little girl in his arms, whispering words of comfort even though she couldn't see him or hear him, because when those mournful tears streamed down her face, Jack knew that he at least had to try. _

_**Question**_

_He never did gain all his memories back, but what he had now was enough, and so in the end, he laughed with the Guardians, his family, with that lingering question of his past fading in his mind._

_**Fear**_

_It wasn't a question of why he had betrayed them, but a question of why he didn't, because as the Guardian of Hope watched the look of despair appear on his face, he feared that he was wrong all along and that he went against everything he believed in- killing a child's hope. _

_**Blame**_

_Rosie blamed herself for her brother's death, but then she learned that time healed her wounds and that it ended everything else and so, she blamed time (and not herself), because in her eyes, her brother never had enough._

_**Technology**_

_Sometimes, Jack wishes that his life had been as easy as automated doors and microwaveable ovens, because Manny knows it wasn't._

_**Duty**_

_As he hears murmurs about child abuse and suicides, Jack loses himself in a snowstorm as he mourns and swears to himself each time that he would _never_ fail his duty again._

_**Memory**_

_Toothiana stared as he gave the case back to her, the one with his precious treasured memories and smiled understandingly as he instructed with the most serious expression on his face, "Protect them with your life." (as if she wouldn't have anyway)._

_**Belief**_

_Seeing isn't believing, but when Jamie saw the look on Jack's face as he uttered his name, he knew that he believed what he was seeing. _

_**Gift**_

_The expression of joy that appeared on his face was something that North would never forget as he offered his simple gift of companionship, so with a bitter understanding found through experiences in his years, he laughed at the irony of how the Guardian of Joy lived 300 years of isolated depression. _

_**Peace**_

_As Sandy sees the content and peace on the sleeping child-like guardian's face, he sprinkled a little more sand, wanting to make it last a little but longer._

_**Fun**_

_Jack will never forget the smiles on their faces or the laughter echoing in his ears, and as he created their joy, he found himself creating his as well._

* * *

A/N: Lately, I noticed that I lack the motivation to write this fic. As the fifth and what may be the last chapter, I wanted this to be special, so I've made a mesh of sorts. I hope you like it! I want to thank all those who reviewed, followed and "favorited" the story. You guys are awesome! :)

Remember, I always welcome reviews. :)

Last Revised on: March 17, 2013


	6. Advice

_**Hi guys! After a while, I've decided that I've abandoned this collection too quickly. I'm actually bugged by a lot of ideas in my head right. I just had a hard time writing it down. Some people insisted that I continue this too... So here's another one-shot, if you'll have me. I really hope that you guys would still follow, read and review. Love you guys! :)**_

* * *

_**Advice**_

"_We accept the love we think we deserve."_

_-Stephen Chbosky, The Perks of Being a Wallflower_

* * *

As Jack sat beside a bewildered Jamie, he wondered about the events that lead up to this very day. He remembered the day the boy had first believed in him and then the days spent on nurturing that belief. After all, he didn't want to lose his very first believer. He thought that after all he had been through, maybe he at least deserved a companion. Right?

So because of that, he spent several of his days building a brotherly kind of bond with the boy. Eventually, Jamie had held him in such a high regard that he came to the Guardian for tips about how to have more fun in school. And then of course, this paved way to rants about school…which opened up a discussion about his classmates. Particularly his female classmates.

And so, Jack was feeling quite uncomfortable. He didn't know exactly know how to deal with the opposite gender. For one, he died falling into a frozen lake before constructing any relationship of that level. And second, whatever he had known about courting was something from another time period. In other words, Jack was feeling clueless and outdated. Absentmindedly, he ran his fingers through his already messy hair and began constructing what would seem to be good advice.

Good _dating advice_.

Exhaling a soft sigh, he repeated the situation that his friend had gotten himself into out loud.

"…So you're telling me that you were 'politely' dumped by Sarah, because she says that you haven't been paying attention to her?"

A nod was given as a reply to the question.

"And then, she immediately asked out a popular guy who wouldn't give her the time of the day?" Jack asked slightly incredulous.

"Pretty much," Jamie confirmed. "What exactly did I do wrong?"

The immortal teen paused for a moment, sifting through his centuries of experience for something to say.

"You didn't."

"I didn't?" Jamie reiterated, confused.

"You didn't," assured Jack.

"….."

Jack chuckled at Jamie's bewilderment. "Your silence speaks a thousand words."

Jamie glared at the smirking sprite. "Haha. Explain."

"It's simple, really."

"Oh?"

"She thought she deserved more."

Jamie frowned. "More what?"

"More in general," Jack replied. "More love, more attention, more status…"

Silence followed that statement for a moment. "…Are you saying she's shallow?"

Jack mentally groaned. "No, no. I'm saying that people only accept what they think they deserve."

"What?"

Jack paused for a moment, thinking of a better way to explain. "Say some famous actress offered you a rest house in Hawaii for no apparent reason. Would you accept it?"

"No?" Jamie replied, unsure of where this was going.

"Why?" Jack asked, looking at him pointedly.

"Because….. that would never happen?"

Jack raised a fine brow. "If it does then."

"Because it's strange that someone you don't know gives you a rest house in Hawaii for no apparent reason."

"Okay, if your mother would do the same, would you accept it?"

"Probably."

"Why?" Jack asked, smiling.

A spark of understanding flashed through Jamie's eyes. "Because… While I would be surprised, since she's my mother, it would be easier for me to accept it."

"Because you'd think yourself as deserving?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"It's the same for Sarah," Jack explained patiently. "But the opposite."

"Instead of thinking that she isn't deserving, she thinks that she deserves a lot more. She doesn't see whatever care or attention you lovingly bestow upon her." (Insert a glare for Jack here) "She doesn't accept them, because she doesn't think that that is what she deserves."

"…Okay."

Satisfied at the outcome, Jack turned for the window.

"Hey, Jack?"

The Guardian turned around in response. "Yeah?"

"You deserve a whole lot more believers, you know?"

Jack smiled. "I do."

"And you still accept the situation?"

"I've accepted it for three centuries, Jamie."

"You deserve more," Jamie insisted.

Jack glanced at his best friend and solemnly replied, "It's not about how much I deserve, but about how much I have and I accept that. I'm grateful for it."

The teenager stared at the winter spirit, wondering about the injustices of life. He mentally shook his head.

"You know, Jack. I asked you for tips on pranks for school, not a philosophy lesson about my love life."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yes, you did, Jamie. Yes, you did."

* * *

_A/N: Again, I'm sorry to be so indecisive, but I really hope that you'd still read and review! Reviews just make my day, you know! :)_


	7. Legend

_**Legend**_

_"After all, I believe that legends and myths are largely made of 'truth', and indeed present aspects of it that can only be received in this mode; and long ago certain truths and modes of this kind were discovered and must always reappear." _

_― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Letters of J.R.R. Tolkien_

* * *

The moment that Jack Frost was "born", his name had been marked down as a legend.

According to humans, legends were stories, fairytales, fables created and limited by their imaginations. But there were _legends_ and there were _Legends_. According to immortals, Legends were respected acknowledged beings with purpose, a role in the balance and harmony of the world.

The latter, of course, is usually correct, but for Jack and his three hundred years of isolation, the former seemed to be more believable.

Before his "birth", winter had not been personified. Winter was not embodied. Winter came with the winds, untamed and wild. Winter was completely random and dangerous. The season was, in a way, empty. That needed to change.

The moment that Jack came into existence, he'd been given a duty - to fill that empty niche.

And so, he did. With his job came an abundance of experiences, both good and bad. Countless adventures had kept him busy, several of which, became myths and bedtime stories. As the years passed by, the Winter Spirit's name spread to the knowledge of other immortals. Eventually, their whispers slowly echoed into mortal society. And so, Jack Frost, The Spirit of Winter, was known.

_"There goes that stupid winter spirit! He's always ruining my flowers!"_

_"Children, get in. You wouldn't want Jack Frost nipping at your noses now, would you?"_

_"Well damn, Frost is back. How am I supposed to get to work now?"_

Yes, Jack was known. His name was spoken through all the corners of the world. But that was all it was. A name.

An annoying name. A mythical being used for the blaming of unfavorable weather. A pesky legend by human standards.

Jack was known, but not truly. What was the use of a legend when no one believed in it? Most believed nothing else of it other than a way to vent out blame for the unlikeable cold. So until the evening of Pitch's defeat, Jack had been nothing more than a name. A false legend.

But then, that had changed. Because when Jack looked into the awed eyes of Jamie Bennett, he knew that things were different now. With the will of his first believer, Jack would be something more than just a pesky name. He would become the Guardian of Joy. He would be the Guardian of Fun. And because of that, he was beginning to be someone more worthy and respected. Because of that, Jack became what he knew himself to be - a Legend.

* * *

_Hi guys! Sorry for the late update. I'm trying to update a chapter every week, but I was out of the country for a while. It's summer vacation now where I'm from. :)  
_

_Remember to leave a comment! Reviews are always appreciated. :)_)


	8. Moonlight

_Guardian-centric_

* * *

_**Moonlight**_

"_The moon was up, painting the world silver, making things look just a little more alive."  
― __N.D. Wilson__, __Leepike Ridge_

* * *

_In a poetic sense, the moon is the light in the darkness. The gleam of hope in times of loneliness. That bright reminder that as the nights pass by, time heals. It is the tendril of radiance in the night that makes everything seem alive and serene at the same time. It is that simple picture of beauty in the ordinary. It is a symbol to all with its constant guardianship and presence._

* * *

To E. Aster Bunnymund, the _Moon_ was his role model. _He_ was the light in the darkest times and the friend of the lonely.

The Pooka knew _he_ never failed, not like himself (_with his own kind)._ After all, when he was alone, _(alone in his heart, in his mind)_ the _Moon_ reminded him of his second family, of silly arguments about Christmas and Easter, of good dreams and pleasant memories. Bunnymund was the last of his kind after all, and he knew of that loneliness and hopelessness that disappeared at the first hint of moonlight.

Because of that, Bunnymund values the feeling of longing – that dream for the better. He believes in new beginnings and second chances, in companionship for the lonely – the ones he finally had.

As a guardian, he protected that aspect and adopted it. He would be that symbol of hope for _them _just like _he_ was.

* * *

To Toothiana, the _Moon _was a reminder that not all was lost. That despite the pain of the past, there would always be happiness, joy and love protecting our hearts.

Tooth sometimes relived _those_ moments – when her mother and father died protecting her. And in those times, all she felt was the pain and anger coursing through her, blame consuming her. But as the moonlight shone through her palace, her feelings were soothed and the bitterness went away, replaced with the memories of happy friends and family.

And for that reason alone, she laughs and collects the memories, making sure that others remember the good instead of the bad. So she thinks that maybe that's what's most precious to her - that moonlit reminder. Because it's what keeps her going and in turn, what keeps the children going.

As a guardian, she has learned to cherish the past. Everyone deserves to remember the joys of what they lived through and what they're living for.

* * *

To Sanderson ManSnoozie, the _Moon_ was a friend. _He_ was someone who trusted in him to protect the children. Sandy appreciated being trusted. It was like being given wishes and dreams. He very much liked that.

When MiM requested that he be a protector of children, Sanderson gave a sleepy confused smile, fell asleep, and had a good nice dream. The Man in the Moon chuckled and decided that Sandy would be an excellent guardian, especially at night when the nightmares came. After all, what better way to counter nightmares than with dreams?

Ever since, Sandy has been protecting the children every night. And in those nights, he never misses to greet his old friend with a cheerful waving hand made of golden sand. His old friend, who had put his trust and dreams into him, just as he does to the children right now.

As a guardian, Sandy lets the little boys and girls dream. He spins them myriads of fairy tales and adventures that he himself explores in the depths of his mind. He lets them create their innocent wishes in the hope that someday, like him, they'd be able to put dreams into actions –actions that would help their friends and all the others.

* * *

To Nicholas St. North, the _Moon_ was his inspiration. To this day, people from all over the world still find the time to just simply marvel at the moon. And as simple as that sounds, North finds joy from it.

All his life, North found himself staring at everything in wide-eyed wonder. In an almost child-like curiosity, he watched the Earth and its people in an amazed appreciation that was unsurpassed. Then one starry night, he caught himself gazing at the silvery light of the full moon. He chuckled as it shone just a tad brighter, as if greeting its Russian friend and smiled at the picturesque scene it had created, continuing to inspire the many minds of human all over the world.

Now North didn't travel only in Christmas. Riding on his decked-out sleigh, he grinned and said greeted out loud, "Manny! How are you, dear friend? Still making people do good, eh?" The _Moon_ deigned to give him a reply, shining its moonbeams on a nearby lake. Peeking over, his thick eyebrows shot up in delight surprise as he watched an immortal being born. Once again, wonder shone in his eyes as he observed the child-like sprite dance around with the frost. He softly smiled as that same wonder graced through the child's expression. "That is good reminder, Manny."

As a guardian, North enjoys the delight in the children's eyes. He caringly creates each and every trinket in hopes of replicating that wonder that he had seen the _Moon_ instill so many times.

* * *

To Jack Frost, the _Moon_ was all of the above. _He_ was a companion to the lonely, a memory to cherish, a friend to admire, and an inspiration to follow.

And years after Jack was born, the Man in the Moon smiled with a sense of awe as _he_ looked down on the boy. He gave the hope to the children, offering them promises of snow days to spend their times of joy with their friends and families; letting them construct their wild memories of childhood. _He_ watched the Spirit of Winter try, try and try to chase that simple yet desperate need_- that wish, desire_- to be noticed and succeed with the most profound expression of wonder, happiness and relief as he did so.

Jack loved to make the children smile; make them laugh until their stomachs hurt. And as his new-found believers asked him to join their snowball fight, a sense of elation filled him and he thanked the _Moon_ for giving him this chance, opportunity, this path or whatever you call it, because he was now living a second life, which he enjoyed to its fullest.

As a guardian, Jack has learned to appreciate life. He lives everyday the best that he can and encourages others to do the same, so that when they look back in the past, they'd remember the glorious fun times. They'd be reminded that life is worth it.

* * *

_In a realistic sense, you'd realize that the moon **is** the light in the darkness. It **is** that gleam of hope and that tendril of radiance making the world a brighter place. But most important of all, you'd come to know that the Moon **is** a guardian, eternally watching down on us, pushing and guiding until peace and joy would come in harmony again._

* * *

Reviews would be appreciated. They're encouraging, you know? Theme suggestions would be great too. :)


	9. Carpe Diem

_**Carpe Diem**_

"_Dost thou love life? Then do not squander time, for that's the stuff life is made of."  
― __Benjamin Franklin_

* * *

_Life isn't fair. It never was supposed to be. It was supposed to give lemons and it would be entirely up to you to make some lemonade. And sometimes, that was okay. Because sometimes, lemonade could be sweet and delicious and just worth what you've been through. But there are times (even though you've tried so hard, worked out your tears and blood, and gave your all) when the lemonade turns sour. And you just want to cry and think about why you deserve this and __**why is this happening**__, because __**It. Isn't. Fair.**_

* * *

_This isn't fair_

* * *

Soft beams of moonlight joined the twinkling shimmers of starlight as they gently lit up the small town. The winds silently swayed the trees, bringing in the expected cold chill with them. Burgess was the same as ever that evening, the golden sands of dreams lulling the content children to sleep. To whoever is watching the moment, it would seem to be a normal night. In fact, it was a normal night. _It was supposed to be a normal night. _

It was _supposed_ to be a normal night. He was _just supposed_ to have a chat with Jamie. He was _just supposed_ to visit the kid now that winter's initial approaches had finally arrived. He was _just supposed_ to have some fun and see the boy laugh while his little sister would giggle at the side; watching the little tricks that he had come up for them. He was not supposed to _see_ that same boy lying on a hospital bed, falling ill to some incurable illness, while straining to form some sort of a semblance of a smile at the sight of his favorite guardian, _because this was not happening._

"_Jack?"_

And with that hoarse whisper of a familiar voice, Jack watched as little Jamie (who has been his believer for just a little over two short years) weakly sat up, trying to suppress the shivers racking up his frail body from the chill that he would normally welcome and celebrate. Distraught and alarmed at the situation, Jack unconsciously stepped backwards, as if a few steps away would change the lowering temperature of the room and bring some level of warmth for the boy.

* * *

_But it never was supposed to be_

* * *

"_Jamie, wha- how did- how can this- why?"_

And it was as if he had lost all control of his vocal cords, because the words just slipped out in an incoherent mess that reflected the jumbled thoughts scattered in his mind as a result of the sheer _wrongness_ of the situation. Because this had to be a nightmare and his first believer was not _dying,_ and Pitch had to be fooling around with his head.

But then, sick as he was, Jamie could only offer a grimace-like smile and explain about the sudden discovery of the disease some time during the past year. And with the resigned tone that he had used, it was all Jack could do to numbly listen.

* * *

_It was just supposed to give you lemons_

* * *

Maybe it was because it was suddenly too quiet, and because Jack couldn't stand the stretched silence, but he then voiced out the one thing that had been plaguing his mind in one of the softest of whispers.

"_How long?"_

Jack's eyes darkened as Jamie merely shook his head, refusing to answer the question; instead matching it with his own, while bearing a small glint of excitement in his eyes.

"_If you could promise me one thing that you could give me before I die, would you?"_

The question resounded in the room born from nothing but a tone of nonchalance on Jamie's part. It was as if he could be talking about ice cream flavors or the weather. For a moment, Jack nearly refused, because there was still some part of him that was protesting, _that no, Jamie, __**you aren't going to die. **_But then, beyond the spark of joy that lit up at the sight of him, Jack could see the lingering tiredness and pain in the child's slumped posture and weary actions.

And of course, all thoughts of refusing came to a halt as reality slapped him in the face and drenched him in ice-cold water. The realization that he would be soon losing _Jamie_ was almost too much to bear, and the only thing that kept him from breaking down was the sole presence of the kid himself. If there were one thing that Jack planned on doing, then it would be to fulfill that last wish of his first believer no matter what it took, just as long as _he _would be happy. It was the least he could do for him. With that resolve in mind, he nodded, willing to acquiesce to anything that would be asked.

"_Jack, will you take me ice skating?"_

And at that moment, Jack just stared. He had never told anyone about his little sister. He had never told anyone how he died, and no one bothered to ask why. That was the way he wanted to keep things. However, looking at the sudden eagerness at the _child_'s eyes made him almost consider it. Almost. But then he remembered _Rosie_ and that choking feeling of fear as the cold swallowed him. Still…Jamie was just so adamant about going skating despite his condition and no matter what Jack would say, he would just insistently protest that '_you promised'_, say that it was all right and that _yes, he was sure he was up for it_.

But Jack was scared. It was bad enough that he himself was in the room, making the room a whole lot colder than it should be, but if Jamie were to go out in his current state…

"_Jamie…"_

"_I don't want to live the last of my days wasting here, Jack. There's no point in just lying around here, waiting to die."_

* * *

_And you were supposed to make the lemonade_

* * *

Laughter echoed throughout the forests of Burgess, as Jamie grinned and skated with his best friend, never having looked so alive, _never having felt so alive_ before. His eyes shone bright with glee and carefree enthusiasm as he danced and pirouetted across the ice, always under the watchful gaze of his guardian.

He was happy.

Jack gave a cautious smile at Jamie's exuberance, wishing with all the world that things could just be like this – when all that matters is simply having fun, living life and giving a little laugh.

But unfortunately, the shadows always followed the light. And as Jack stood terrified, that small perfect moment was shattered as the formerly laughing boy fell to his knees trembling and coughing uncontrollably, specks of blood dripping onto his already shaking hand.

* * *

_But sometimes, that was okay_

* * *

Jamie was tired. He winced as his labored breathing turned into wheezes, leaving him gasping for breath. The night's activity had exhausted him to the bone. But as Jack gently laid him on the soft sheets of the hospital bed, he remembered the freedom and fun in the depths of his memories, he decided that it was worth it and he loved every single moment of it.

"_Jack?"_

The emotionally worn guardian raised his head in affirmation as he forced a weary smile unto his face. He almost couldn't bring himself to look at the sick child, because _what was he thinking? _He just made things worse and he couldn't believe that he just did that. And as his troubled thoughts rambled on, he felt a warm comforting hand reach for his.

"_Yes, Jamie?"_

"_That was fun."_

Jack offered a sad, but genuine smile at the thoughtful comment.

"_I know."_

* * *

_Because sometimes,_

* * *

The days passed by with careful indulgences and soft chuckles.

And Jamie was content.

Because it was okay.

They had ice dances and snow days and their creations of snow armies, with their faces grinning, their skin chilled with the cold and their stomachs aching from laughter.

They were okay.

* * *

_The lemonade was sweet_

* * *

As Jamie rested his head and closed his eyes, the most precious memories surged into him, filling his mind of the happy times and the sad. And in the most serene of expressions, he found himself smiling, because despite this, he knew that it wouldn't matter if he were dying. With his best friend at his side, it was okay. He wouldn't dare trade this moment for the world. So remembering the day when it all started, he gently squeezed the ice-cold hand that was gripping his own as his final words came with a weak and breathless gasp.

"_Thank you, Jack."_

* * *

_And what sweet lemonade it was_

* * *

_Several years later, a young girl had stumbled across a withered tombstone. And maybe, it was because there was a tinge of bittersweet melancholy in the air that she didn't understand, or maybe because there was something magical around it, but she found herself drawn to it. And as she brushed the weeds aside, she made out the faded name engraved within the stone. _

_Frowning curiously, she found herself calling her best friend._

"_Jack! What's this?"_

_Raising a brow, the pale teen gazed at what she was pointing at and wistfully smiled at the memory. _

"_Jack?"_

_Placing a gentle hand on the tombstone, he turned back to the inquisitive child._

"_That was a friend, Rosie."_

_Carefully guiding her away, he took one last glance at the words inscribed below the engraved name._

_**I believe**_

* * *

_**A review would be nice guys. :)**_


	10. Fruit Salad

_**Frosted Glass: Fruit Salad**_

* * *

_**Apple (Forbidden Love)**_

_There was a time when Jack looked through a window and glanced upon a lady (whose attitude was nothing like one of her age) and watched as she gaily laughed while dancing in the ballroom. There was a faint tug at his heart and a slight pull in his lips, which he resisted every time he saw her, because love made people blind, especially to him._

_**Blueberries (Good Luck)**_

_There was a point in his life where his powers were uncontrollable and unfortunately, because of that, the people paid the price. It all really depended on their luck and control. Sometimes, it caused tragedy like those bitter snowstorms and the sinking of the Titanic. Sometimes, it gave laughter, fun and snow days. Jack hopes for the latter and wishes himself good luck. His control is better now, but he still thinks that he would need it._

_**Coconut (Life)**_

_Contrary to popular belief, Jack has visited the beach. Heck, he even tried suntanning. That didn't really end well, but hey, it was his life to live and he was going to make the most out of it._

_**Mango (Immortality)**_

_If there was one thing he appreciated, it was the the trees. Everything fades and withers in a couple of years. Trees do too, but they last longer. And they give delicious fruit, which means he doesn't have to steal something to eat. So yes, if there were things that made his existence bearable, they would be trees._

_**Pineapple (Hospitality)**_

_Jack was lonely. As a result, he always appreciated company and constantly made the effort to make whoever was with him comfortable. In fact, it wasn't uncommon to see him building up snow forts for his penguin buddies to live in. It was the least he could do for the cute animals, especially since they kept him company for years._

_Perching on his staff, Jack grinned to himself, proud. After all, how many guardians can create an icy replica of the Great Wall of China for little penguins to play in?_

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for the late update. Really. I just had trouble writing again... I hope you guys are still here to read. So every five chapters, I'm doing mini-drabbles like these. I hope you enjoy them! This set was inspired my random browsing of fruit symbolisms. Yeah, I don't know why I did that.

Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. It's really nice to know if someone appreciates your work. :)


	11. Snow Angels

_A loose follow-up to Carpe Diem_

* * *

_**Snow Angels**_

"_Yes, my dear child, monsters are real. I happen to have one hanging in my basement."  
― __Rick Yancey__, __The Monstrumologist_

* * *

Sophie Bennett was scared. No, she was terrified. Soft whimpers escaped from the frightened girl as she stood by her bedroom window trembling with fear, clutching her favorite blanket tightly around her. She swore she just saw something move under her bed! Slowly, her little feet carried her backwards into a corner as she shut her eyes, sinking to the floor. Maybe it was because Jamie wasn't here anymore to assure her and make her laugh, but as she slowly peeked out, the shadows grew darker and suddenly, the fear was all too real.

Then the shadows crept on, its inky tendrils snaking past the bedpost with an unnatural grace. Sophie's eyes widened in fright as she unconsciously drew her knees closer to her chest, her gaze following the trail of darkness that was coming.

As a tendril reached her foot, the window snapped open. The moonlight shone brighter and all of a sudden, the shadows disappeared, leaving Sophie relieved as she looked up to her visitor.

"Jack?"

The winter guardian shifted his attention from the bed to the quiet voice of his believer as he set his staff down against the nearby wall. Taking in the sight of her fetal position, he gave her a reassuring smile and held his arms out wide in a brotherly gesture, driving away the last traces of fear off her expression as he gave her a well-needed hug.

He chuckled softly as the girl clung to him like a lifeline and gently ruffled her hair.

"You okay there, Soph?"

Despite the comfort and safety of Jack's embrace, she shook her head in an almost frantic manner, showing how unnerved she was by the recent incident. Jack's expression darkened for a quick second at the thought of the shadows that he too had seen before quickly shifting back to his usual grinning countenance.

"Jack, is there a monster under my bed?" Sophie quietly asked, snapping Jack out of his reverie.

A serious frown dawned on Jack's face as he looked down on the wary child. Softening his gaze, he patted her head consolingly and carefully shifted his hold on her.

"Hmm… Tell you what, Soph. I know a way to keep the monsters away," Jack said, affectionately tapping her nose.

Blinking at the sudden contact, she quickly grinned at Jack's declaration. Eyes shining bright with hope, she immediately looked up, her actions already voicing her question as she watched Jack retrieving his staff. In response, Jack merely gave a rather mischievous smirk as he lifted the girl up into the air. Sophie giggled as she felt the wind carry them both off the ground and out the open window, letting out a yelp when Jack dropped her at a relatively low height towards the icy snow below.

Gasping at the sheer cold that the drop in the snow had subjected her to, she raised her eyes and gave an accusing glare towards the chuckling immortal, who was amused by the looks she was giving him.

Shrugging off her now damp blanket, which she had previously wrapped around her, Sophie pouted. "What was that for?"

Jack returned the look with a sheepish grin. "Didn't you want to know how to keep the monsters out?"

Sophie eagerly nodded at the reminder of a way to drive the creepy shadows that were lingering in her bedroom away. She did not ever want that incident to happen again.

"Well," Jack started. "Do you know how to make a snow angel?"

Giving a small frown, Sophie shook her head. No, she didn't know how to make a snow angel.

"Let's see here," Jack paused, pensively thinking of how to explain.

"First, you lay down with your arms by your side and your legs together."

As soon as that was stated, the young girl instantly dropped to laying position, taking his instruction as seriously as possible.

Jack raised a brow, looking at the girl. Taking note of the change in demeanor and the tenseness of her form, he decided to make a comment.

"Hey, relax. We're here to have fun," he said, gently prodding her stiff arms with the end of his staff.

"What about the monsters?" Sophie asked warily, raising her head.

"We're here to have fun and keep away the monsters," Jack reassured. "Now next, spread your arms and legs on the snow by repeatedly waving them."

Sophie immediately did so, loudly letting out giggles as she wildly waved her limbs about.

Jack smiled at the energetic child.

"Good," Jack approved. "Now stand up carefully. We don't want to ruin your angel."

Sophie got up slowly, carefully mindful of her work. Looking back on the ground, she clapped her hands together in childish delight at the result of her actions.

"It looks like a lady!"

Jack let out a laugh at Sophie's comment, the pleasantly naïve comment providing him with mirth. Sophie blinked innocently, confused at the random bout of laughter, but joined in as well, figuring that Jack was happy. And following logic only found in a child, she thought that if Jack was happy, then she was happy.

Holding his staff in his hand, Jack lightly tapped the "lady-like" figure on the snow, channeling his powers towards it. He smiled as he heard Sophie gasp in awe as the figure came to life. A likeness of an angel made of frost. It was practically magical to a child.

And it was. The angel drifted around, her snow-white wings gently swaying in the breeze. She floated towards little Sophie, raising a petal-soft hand to caress her cheek.

He had stabilized the power he had conducted into the likeness to make it solid and to let it last a little while longer, so that Sophie could play around and enjoy. He watched as she curiously poked the likeness, watching the bits of frost and snowflakes floating around.

"Woah… It's so pretty."

A soft smile enveloped Jack's features as he watched a wide-eyed Sophie admire his – no, _their creation_. "This is your guardian angel, Soph."

"Huh?"

"Whenever you're afraid, look outside. You have your very own snow angel protecting you."

* * *

_I actually took this down before, because I wanted to see if there was something I could improve. This update is long overdue. I'm sorry guys. Anyways, please leave a review! Those would be lovely. :)_


End file.
